Breaking Through
by Seepingshadows
Summary: Saito was a girl who had trouble getting close to people. She kept building her walls higher and higher without even realizing it and now she believes that no one will ever be able to break them down. That no one will ever understand her. Is there everyone willing to break through to find and understand the real her? This is rated T for language


**Yes, I know. Another story. This idea keeps dancing in my head and I just had to write it to get it out. I do feel my head emptying somewhat. ****Maybe now I can work on one of my other stories. ****I've been trying to work on my stories lately but keep getting distracted with other things. Other ideas, games, books, and dueling on Yugioh online. I hope you all like this new idea. My main focus is on 'Finding Our Destiny' and '7 Day Death Game' right now, but they can change depend on which of my stories are getting the most alert, favorites, and reviews. **

**This story is called Breaking Through. A story about a girl and her struggles. For some reason she is very guarded and has trouble getting close to people. She's scared to show people that she cares. She teases and picks on the people she cares for. That's just how she shows she cares, but most people don't understand. No one's ever taken the time to understand her and takes what she says as her bullying them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

She gently closed her eyes as she laid on her bed. The room was very dark with the only source of light was coming from a candle on her night stand beside the bed. A light knock on her door made her eyes pop open to stare blankly at it.

"Sweetie, are you awake? Please, will you just talk to me" her mom's concerned voice called from the other side of the door as she remained silent not bothering to move. She just laid there her golden eyes watching the door to see what her mother would do. After a while her mother sighed and she heard her foot steps walking away.

She closed her eyes once more in hopes of escaping into her dreams. She no longer wanted to think of today, of what if's and why's. Tomorrow she'd be moving to another school and it'd be a fresh start. Though she already knew the outcome. It was only a matter of how long it would take before her mom made her switch schools, before it got out of control. However, her mother would be returning home tomorrow for around four months. Could she handle being away from her mom that long? Mom made her a promise that if this school didn't work out that they'd see about home schooling. Yes, tomorrow would be the start of another waking nightmare. All hope of this school being any different then her others were lost.

Opening her eyes, she watched the flickering of the flame on top the blue candle. A tiny smile tugged on the corner of her mouth. No hope, huh? Then why did I do that ritual to bring luck. It's as if she enjoyed setting her up for disappointment. The thought of friends and being the type of person she wished she could be played through her head. What made her this way? The smile dropped as her mind started moving back to the things that bothered her.

_'You're always going to be alone' _

Wincing at the memory of her so called friend's words, she quickly turned over away from the flame's light and rolled into a ball.

_'No one's ever going to be able to get close to someone like you'_

She fought back the tears and turned onto her stomach burying her head under her pillow to hide herself, but there was no hiding from the memories that haunted the mind. If only she could forget everything.

_'Cold hearted bitch!'_

The memory was so fresh in her mind that it sounded as if they were really there saying it to her again. Rolling onto her back, she sat up tightening her fist and softly growling. Why was she being so weak? It was partly their fault too. She sighed and fell back onto her bed crossing her arms across her face. But her was the one making things hard, building up the walls that no one could possible ever break down.

"Guess they were right after all" she finally concluded sadly falling asleep crying herself to sleep.

* * *

She stared in the full body mirror that hung on the closet door. She examined her reflection wearing her new uniform. It was a blue skirt which she also wore a blue shorts under that for obvious reasons, a short white sleeve button up shirt with a long sleeve pinkish(orange)* jacket, and a big blue bow around the neck. The school didn't care what shoe you wear seeing how you take them off at the genkan and put on their uwagutsu. She choose short white socks and plain brown shoes that most girls wear. If someone asked what she thought of the outfit she didn't really have an opinion on it. She's been force to wear worse uniforms at other schools then this one. She brushed her purple hair over her shoulder and grabbed her book bag before forcing a smile and heading down stairs.

"Good morning Mama" she greeting her mother cheerfully as she hopped down the last few steps. She slightly surprised herself at how happy being by her mom made her. She didn't even need to force herself to be cheery like she thought she might have needed to.

"Oh, good morning sweetie. Are you ready for your first day?" her mom questioned worriedly as the girl smiled reassuringly at her mother.

"As ready as I'll even be. Can't be as bad as my last school, right?" she smiled making her mother slightly frown a moment before she smiled.

"Right, that's the spirit" she grinned happily handing her daughter a piece of toast. She always eat a light breakfast on the first day to help her stomach. She quickly munched on her toast as her mom clean the dishes.

"I'll be leaving for the airport around five to head home" her mom informed as the girl paused a moment with a frown.

"Can I go to the airport with you?" she asked her mom unsure as her mom nod and smiled.

"I'd like that," her mom chimed making her daughter grin back before her mom glanced at the clock." You better go or you'll be late for school" her mom added shooing her off.

"Bye"

The bus ride to school of uneventful. She did notice a few other student in the same uniform on the bus with her. The bus was packed and uncomfortable butt got her to where she needed to be. Her mood already dropping to normal. Beside being with her mom, she rarely ever felt that happy, and she was leaving today. These next few months are going to be long. She was pushed this way and that before being able to get off the crowded bus. The school was a lot bigger than her last school but smaller then the school before that she went to which was somewhat of a up side. She quickly went to her shoe box and put on her uwagutsu and sticking her shoe in her box. The hallways were full of students making their way to their class. She knocked on the faculty room's door and waited for a reply before entering.

"Excuse me, I'm Sai-" the girl started but was as a teacher quickly made their way over.

"Ah, the new student right? Welcome to Domino High! I'm the homeroom teacher for classroom 1-B, Kazuya" the teacher said before looking at the clock. "Look like class is about to begin, We should head that way" Kazuya-aensei said leading her to the 1-B room which was on the second floor. The school itself was three stories. They both entered the classroom and the teacher had her stand in front of the students.

"Attention claas. We got a new student today. Want to introduce yourself" Kazuya-sensei said as she sighed to herself._ 'No, I don't but I guess I should try for a good first impression'_ she thought scanning the class.

"Hi, my name's Saito Nikki. I use to go to Rintama High, but had to move for personal reasons. I hope we can all get along together," she forcefully smiled to the curious students staring at her. _'I highly doubt that though'_ she thought as the teacher seated her in the back of the class in the middle. She couldn't help but hope that school would go by quickly.


End file.
